¿Con quién se queda el perro?
by BonnieGray
Summary: Oikawa está decidido a terminar su relación con Iwaizumi del modo dramático que su historia requiere, pero la cuestión aquí, más allá de los malentendidos, es quién de los dos se quedará con Fuafua-chan. Slice of life, I guess.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Con quién se queda el perro?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I.**

_Dices que el sofá te trata bien, aunque sea un poco frío. _

_La cama no está mal, aunque no estés. _

_Lo hecho, hecho está, y la verdad, hicimos mucho daño._

_No busco a quién culpar, ya para qué._

―No.

―¡Pero Fuafua-_chan_…! A ver, Ushiwaka-_chan_, ¿de qué lado estás?

―Del de Iwaizumi.

―Debí haber quedado con alguien más.

―Estoy aquí porque Matsukawa-_san _y Hanamaki-_san _no respondieron tus mensajes.

―Pues entonces siéntete halagado por ser mi tercera opción.

―Deberías reconsiderar todo el asunto, Oikawa.

Oikawa Tooru se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla, sorbiendo furiosamente su café helado. Ushijima no hizo una expresión diferente a su acostumbrada neutralidad; en cambio, también bebió a sorbitos de su taza. Hubo silencio entre ambos.

―Independientemente ―empezó Oikawa después de unos minutos, mordisqueando la pajilla ―, del lado en que estés, eso no impide que me hagas este favor.

―No me gustan los perros malcriados.

―Fuafua-_chan _no está malcriado.

―Los zapatos que traes puestos tienen mordidas de perro.

―¡Ushiwaka-_chan_!

Wakatoshi exhaló cansinamente.

―¿Iwaizumi sabe que estás pensando en mudarte y quedarte con el perro?

―Me ha visto buscar departamentos. Incluso me ha dicho que me ayudará con el equipaje.

―Tú también le has dicho que debería buscarse su propio departamento.

―Pero esto es diferente, ¿sabes? Lleva tres semanas enteras durmiendo en el sofá. Lo he visto tomar analgésicos para el dolor de cuello que de seguro tiene pero niega.

―Su casa tiene dos habitaciones, ¿por qué Iwaizumidormiría en el sofá si tiene su propia cama?

―Ay, Ushiwaka-_chan, _no te enteras de nada, ¿verdad?

―Me llamo Ushijima, Oikawa.

Oikawa sorbió lo último que le quedaba a su café. Incluso Kyotani hubiese sido mejor consejero que Ushijima, pero en su desastre emocional, Oikawa pensó que su compañero de equipo podría ayudarle con la empresa que traía entre manos.

Estaba en guerra con Hajime desde hacía un par de semanas. La situación se había estancado desde que cada uno decidió permanecer en su trinchera, sin hacer nada más que dar un par de tiros de arcabuz cada tanto, en espera de que el otro cometiera un error o se rindiera. Si bien sus peleas usualmente tenían la misma dinámica, ésta en especial se había alargado mucho más de lo usual, tanto, que incluso Iwaizumi había tomado la decisión de abandonar la cama que ambos compartían.

La causa de la disputa había sido Fuafua-_chan_, el bonito Pomerania que Oikawa había adoptado en un impulso hacía un par de meses. Aunque al principio Iwaizumi estaba escandalizado y bastante cabreado, terminó encariñándose con el perro en cuestión de semanas. Sin embargo, ahí empezaron los primeros chispazos de pólvora. Todo lo que involucraba al adiestramiento de Fuafua-_chan _lentamente fue creando lazos de tensión entre ambos. Educar al perro apropiadamente, decía Hajime, era lo minimo que podían hacer después de que la casera les permitio quedarse con él. Oikawa no estaba de acuerdo con los métodos que su novio estaba empleando, argumentando que Fuafua-_chan _era una mascota, no un perro policía.

De esa pequeña rencilla inicial se fueron ramificando otras cuestiones que, por el bienestar de su convivencia, había estado callando. De discusiones en torno a si era correcto o no dejar que la mascota estuviese en los sillones, pasaron a _estoy harto de que siempre dejes la caja de leche en el fregadero _y _odio que prefieras salir con tu jefe que conmigo. _ Los meses que antecedieron a la noche en que Iwaizumi salió de la habitación, fue una especie de Guerra Fría entre ellos, en un tira y afloja que podía explotar en cualquier momento y que no tenía ninguna relación con el perro sino con viejos resentimientos.

Así pues, un buen día, justo cuando estaban discutiendo acerca de a quién le tocaba sacar a pasear a Fuafua-_chan_, el pelinegro se detuvo abruptamente y dijo que ya no quería seguir discutiendo. Agarró la almohada que le correspondía, un par de sábanas del armario y desde esa noche el desvalido sofá de la sala de estar fue su habitación provisional. La razón por la cual ― a pesar de que, efectivamente, tenían dos habitaciones― Iwaizumi dormía en la sala era porque sólo tenían una cama. Cuando se mudaron juntos, Oikawa le dijo a su familia que era para ahorrarse gastos ―lo cual no era una mentira del todo― y, para evitarse un montón de explicaciones incómodas a las visitas, optaron por arrendar un lugar que tuviera dos habitaciones, para aparentar que cada uno tenía un cuarto propio.

La habitación que sobraba, en realidad, era un lugar multiusos. A veces servía para dejar un montón de cosas que no sabían acomodar; otras, de gimnasio improvisado. En una ocasión, la hermana de Oikawa decidió quedarse un par de días con su hijo. Hajime y Tooru, junto con Mattsun y Makki, hicieron malabares para conseguir una cama y adecuar la maldita habitación para que pareciera de Iwaizumi. Todavía, en algunas paredes y marcos de puertas, hay huellas de los tropiezos que tuvieron intentando meter una cama al departamento.

Tres semanas habían pasado y Oikawa sabía que una vez que decidieran salir de su atrincheramiento sería para abandonar el campo de batalla. Entonces decidió que él sería quien lo haría primero, pero no saliendo con bandera blanca, sino escabulléndose entre los laberintos de tierra. Es de esta forma en que terminó en una cafetería con Ushijima. Necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de Fuafua-_chan _mientras él se mudaba sin decirle a Hajime y sus primeras opciones lo habían ignorado completamente.

―Me voy ―dijo Ushijima tras haber finalizado su taza de café.

―¿Qué? ¡No, espera! ¡Ni siquiera he terminado de contarte todo!

―No necesito saber más para entender que lo que en realidad quieres es a alguien que oculte al perro, en caso de que Iwaizumi te sorprenda a media mudanza. Eso me haría un secuestrador de perros.

―Me haces ver como una terrible persona si lo pones así.

―No estarías en este problema si hubieses venido a Shiratorizawa.

Oikawa rodó los ojos. Le hizo un gesto vago con la mano, despidiéndolo. Ushijima dejó un par de billetes para pagar su café, tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar. El _setter _se quedó otro rato, maquinando de qué manera podría quedarse con el perro sin que Hajime se opusiera.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_continuará_

* * *

_Bonnie is typing..._

_¡Hola!_

_Esta es la primera vez que publico en este fandom y, siendo franca, estoy bastante nerviosa. Esta historia siempre estuvo pensada para esta pareja, pero, debido a que mi conocimiento se limita a los acontecimientos de las tres temporadas del anime, pensé que no tenía derecho a escribir un IwaOi sin haber leído el manga; así, intenté adaptar la idea a muchas otras parejas, pero nunca me gustó ningún borrador porque todo giraba en torno a las personalidades de Iwaizumi y Oikawa y los demás personajes que brevemente aparecerán aquí. De verdad quería escribir sobre este par, jajaja._

_Así, les pido tengan piedad si algo se me pasó o si en algo me equivoqué, jajaja. Espero no haber hecho un desastre con las personalidades, les juro que hice mi mejor esfuerzo en retratarlos como deben ser, especialmente porque hay bastante diálogo en esta pequeña historia._

_Esto será pequeño y espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndolo. Ojalá puedan dejarme algún comentario para saber si voy por buen camino o si ven algún error de cualquier tipo._

_Todo esto está basando en la canción de Jesse y Joy, la cual se intitula como este fic._

_Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia en leer hasta acá. Les mando besitos para toda la semana._


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

_Presiento que no hay marcha atrás. Sé que sabes que no hay marcha atrás. _

_Si no me ves llorar es sólo que mi orgullo no me deja. Me cuesta imaginar que no estarás._

_Termino de empacar sintiendo que no queda otra salida. Te dejo el tostador y los CD's._

―Me mudaré.

―Ajá. Antes de que lo hagas, dame por adelantado los tres meses de renta que todavía quedan antes de que se acabe el contrato.

―¡Estoy siendo serio, Iwa-_chan_!

―Yo también. Avísame cuando te vayas, para buscar un nuevo compañero.

―Me llevaré a Fuafua-_chan_.

―¿Tienes mierda en el cerebro o qué? Yo soy el que cuida al perro. Lo matarás si lo llevas contigo.

―¿Te preocupa más que se vaya el perro que yo?

Hajime no contestó. Siguió revisando las noticias en su _smartphone_. En ningún momento del breve intercambio alzó la mirada para ver a Tooru y esto cabreó bastante al castaño. ¿Ni siquiera iba a dignarse a mirarlo para ver qué tan serio estaba siendo?

Aunque había planeado mudarse en secreto ―porque si iba a terminar con quien creyó que era el amor de su vida, entonces quería una ruptura dramática que hiciera reflexionar a Iwaizumi sobre lo que estaba perdiendo―, lo cierto era que el pequeño capricho requeriría mucho de sus ahorros y tiempo, además de que todavía no estaba convencido de que todo el asunto ameritara una verdadera ruptura. Por eso decidió mencionar la idea de mudarse, para terminar de convencerse si valía la pena toda la parafernalia o no. Aparentemente, ni siquiera en su punto más crítico, ese donde Hajime dormía en el sofá y ellos no se hablaban con normalidad desde hacía tres semanas, Iwaizumi iba a decirle algo al respecto.

―Estoy cansado de que nunca me tomes en serio.

―No puedo tomarte en serio si dices tantas estupideces. La última vez que discutimos, dijiste que te mudarías al otro extremo del país.

―Pero esta vez es en serio, Iwa-_chan_. Si tanto te molesto, entonces no veo por qué deberíamos seguir viviendo juntos… O por qué―

―No te atrevas a continuar, Oikawa.

Iwaizumi finalmente lo observó, irritado. Tooru quiso escudriñar su mirada, pero no encontró más que hastío. El pelinegro se levantó abruptamente del sofá donde ambos se encontraban sentados. Se dirigió a la habitación que ambos habían compartido, revolvió un par de cosas y regresó, aventándole al _setter _su pijama y algunas almohadas.

―Esta vez dormiré yo en la cama ―sentenció antes de azotar la puerta y ponerle el pestillo.

Tooru no comprendía. Se levantó para hacerse una taza de café y mientras el agua gorgoteaba en la tetera, se quedó observando la estufa, a la cual le hacía falta una concienzuda limpieza. Usualmente Hajime se encargaba de todos esos pormenores. De limpiar el refrigerador y el moho de los azulejos, cosas que Oikawa no sabía que habían de limpiarse. Todavía estaban adaptándose a toda la dinámica de dividirse tareas domésticas con la misma lentitud con la que Hajime se adaptaba a la gran urbe

Tenían medio año de vivir juntos y apenas uno de salir. Después de graduarse del instituto, Oikawa decidió continuar su sueño deportivo a través de una beca que logró obtener en una universidad de Tokio. Hajime decidió quedarse en Sendai. Esos cuatro años de ausencia casi ininterrumpida les hizo reflexionar sobre su relación.

A pesar de que los dos intuían que su amistad estaba desbordándose por el peso de un amor no reconocido, prefirieron ignorar el inexorable hecho. No se atrevían a descubrir algo que estaba mejor oculto. Estaban bien como estaban, compartiendo un camino de regreso a casa, una sesión de estudios, un plato de ramen. Sin embargo, cuando se separaron, el amor que apenas les cubría los pies gradualmente les fue llegando hasta el cuello. Así, cuando Hajime llegó por primera vez a Tokio por asuntos laborales y se quedó en el pequeño departamento que Tooru arrendaba, comprendieron que, si había un momento en que debían lanzarse al vacío, era ese.

Poco después, Iwaizumi murió de vergüenza al pedirle que salieran y, luego de eso, el mismo Oikawa dijo que necesitaban un espacio más grande.

El agua hirvió. Hacía cosa de mes y medio, Oikawa advirtió que el pelinegro lo ignoraba más de lo usual. Cuando discutían, Iwa-_chan_ decía lo que quería decir y después se quedaba callado, escuchándolo hablar y hablar. La mayoría de las veces aceptaba la derrota, algo bastante inusual en él; otras, simplemente dejaba la discusión a medias, a la espera de que las horas le bajaran el enojo, para luego zanjar el asunto con cualquier excusa. A Tooru no le gustaba que Iwaizumi zanjara sus discusiones. Era como si no le prestara atención y Dios sabía que lo que uno siempre debe procurarle a Oikawa Tooru es atención.

En realidad, la pelea sobre el entrenamiento del perro era un derivado de la raíz principal de su conflicto: en un intento por contrarrestar el autoimpuesto silencio de Hajime, Oikawa empezó a hacer un montón de cosas que sabía que a él le molestaban, entre ellas, la adopción de Fuafua-_chan _sin consultarlo_. _Mas lo único que consiguió fueron discusiones en torno al perro, reclamos sobre dichas acciones y otras cuestiones que, al final, causaron la salida de Iwaizumi del dormitorio. A Tooru daba miedo pensar que quizás Iwa-_chan _no se sentía de la misma manera que él. Y eso de un amor unilateral no era su estilo.

Si Iwa-_chan _pensaba que podía seguir callando, estaba muy equivocado. Todavía le quedaba un _as _bajo la manga.

Empezó a revolver toda la casa buscando el lugar donde habían apilado las cajas de cartón que utilizaron cuando se mudaron. Lo que Iwaizumi necesitaba para salir de su indiferencia eran acciones drásticas. Y Oikawa era experto en eso. Era preciso mudarse secretamente. El castaño procuró hacer todo el ruido posible al momento de empacar los juguetes de Fuafua-_chan, _para darle a su novio la primera advertencia. Si no le decía nada, incluso viéndolo empacar, entonces se mudaría definitivamente, aunque tuviera que irse a las periferias de Tokio.

No fue necesario que Tooru montara un escándalo, pues el perro lo hizo por él ladrando incesantemente, quizás intuyendo las intenciones de su dueño. Después de unos diez minutos de estruendosos chillidos, Hajime salió de la habitación, más furioso de lo que ya estaba.

―¿¡Qué mie ―? ―Hajime se detuvo un momento para ver la sala llena de cajas, algunas de ellas ya colmadas de las pertenencias del perro. Inspiró profundamente y con voz templada, añadió ―: ¿Ahora qué estás haciendo, Oikawa?

―Estoy empacando.

―El perro se queda conmigo.

―Yo lo adopté.

―Ningún departamento de Tokio te aceptará con un perro.

―Para tu información, encontré uno que permite mascotas.

―Yo soy el que lo saca a pasear y quien lo baña.

―Pues a mí me quiere más.

―Córtalo ya, Mierdakawa. Los dos sabemos que no te vas a mudar. Desempaca las cosas del perro o no podré dormir con sus ladridos.

―¿Qué quieres que te deje, Iwa-_chan_? Puedes quedarte con el tostador y los CD. Total, ni siquiera tengo un reproductor.

―¡Yo me quedaré con Fuafua! ―vociferó de pronto Hajime, con la paciencia agotada.

―¡Me estoy mudando y todo lo que te importa es con quién se queda el perro! ―replicó Tooru, incorporándose abruptamente.

―El perro es menos molesto que tú.

Oikawa ahogó un grito, completamente ofendido. A grandes zancadas se dirigió a la habitación de la cual había salido Iwaizumi y, sujetando la puerta con una mano y el marco con la otra, gritó:

―¡Me mudaré, Iwa-_chan_! ¡Me mudaré la próxima semana! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Y si te quedas a Fuafua-_chan_, serás un _robaperros_!

―¡No cites _Lilo y Stitch _en estos momentos! ―gritó de vuelva Hajime mientras el castaño azotaba la puerta.

Hajime no entendió cómo Tooru se las arregló para volver a quedarse con la habitación. En venganza por todo el coraje que tenía a flor de piel ―el cual terminaría subiéndole la presión― decidió comerse todas las natillas que su novio había escondido en una caja vacía de leche.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_continuará_

* * *

_Bonnie is typing…_

¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias a los que siguen sintonizándome. He aquí otro nuevo capítulo. Este lo tenía listo desde hacía dos días, pero me atacó una súbita tos por los cambios tan drásticos de clima ―que terminarán por matarnos―, así que tuve que retrasar la actualización. Aún no está propiamente revisado (una disculpa por eso, lo corregiré en estos días), pero no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo, porque se viene una semana de vacaciones y estoy segura que me perderé por el espacio, jajaja.

En fin, a pesar de que esto es corto, espero que todo vaya teniendo la coherencia que requiere. En los capítulos venideros seguirá complementándose con la perspectiva de Iwaizumi. En fin. No se dejen llevar por los fragmentos de la canción. Esto no será nada lacrimógeno, jajaja. Sólo yo queriendo escribir acá, usando como excusa una canción que definitivamente encaja poco, jajaja.

Les mando besos y abrazos y mis mejores deseos para este fin de semana (¡yay!)

Amor y mucha paz,

Bon-bon.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

_Si quieres llévate el Picasso, que al cabo es una imitación._

_Y dime quien se queda con los restos de este amor, si tú te vas y yo me voy._

―Bueno, en tu defensa, nadie creyó que de verdad se mudaría ―opinó Matsukawa.

―O que incluso contrataría un servicio de mudanza para eso ―apuntó Hanamaki.

Iwaizumi estaba dándose golpecitos en la frente contra la mesa del _izakaya _en donde estaban reunidos. Ya eran cinco días desde que Oikawa y la mitad del departamento habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, y las ideas en relación a su paradero se le habían agotado. Tooru no respondía el teléfono y por supuesto que la compañía de mudanza ―cuyo nombre obtuvo gracias a los vecinos ―no le diría cuál fue el destino de los menesteres domésticos. Así pues, desde hacía cinco días que Iwaizumi no tenía con qué secarse el cabello ni dónde tostar el pan, aunque Oikawa dijo que le dejaría la tostadora. En realidad, lo que más le cabreaba de todo el asunto ―además del acto en sí― era que, efectivamente, Oikawa se llevó al perro.

―¿Y tienes alguna otra sugerencia en relación a su paradero?

―No puedo creer que el cabrón se tomó la maldita molestia de contratar una puta compañía. ¿Sabes que incluso viene con anticipación un empleado para hacer un inventario de tus pertenencias y así, el día de la mudanza, traen embalaje específico para cada artículo? ¿Dónde estaba yo cuando vino el jodido empleado? ¡Incluso la compañía se disculpa con antelación por las molestias con los vecinos y les da una caja de pañuelos! ―barbotó Iwaizumi, con la cabeza aún sobre la mesa.

―Suena muy caro ―dijo Matsukawa, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

―No tienes derecho a hacer esa observación si tienes una licencia de conducir. El resto de los mortales como nosotros usa el tren porque no podemos pagar una.

―Prácticamente soy tu chofer personal, Hana.

―¿No se supone que las mudanzas duran todo el día? Cuando me mudé a los dormitorios universitarios, tardé más de catorce horas en envolver todas mis pertenencias y ponerlas en cajas ―preguntó Takahiro, ignorando el comentario de Issei.

―Oikawa ya había empacado todas sus cosas y las del perro. Son profesionales. ¿Recuerdan lo mucho que nos costó meter la estúpida cama en la otra habitación y todos los raspones que dejamos? Bueno, pues resulta que el idiota se llevó hasta el refrigerador y no hay ni una sola marca en todo el departamento.

―Qué fuerte. ¿Dónde guardas la leche entonces?

―Compré una hielera y mucho hielo en una _konbini_

―Así que Oikawa se fue mientras estabas en el trabajo.

―Supongo. Agh. Pensé que estaba de coña cuando lo vi apilar todas las cajas junto a la entrada.

―¿Habrá viajado hasta Sendai?

―Tiene que estar aquí el hijo de puta. Sé que está aquí.

―Mmm ―canturreó Hanamaki ―. Tal vez no mentía cuando dijo que encontró un nuevo departamento.

―No. Iwaizumi tiene razón: no hay departamento en Tokio que acepte perros. El que ellos tuvieran a Fuafua-_chan _es cosas de admirar―dijo Issei.

―¿Quién aceptaría a Oikawa con la mitad de su departamento y un perro? ―ironizó Takahiro ―. Tú eres su novio, Iwaizumi, dinos si tiene amigos igual de estúpidos que él.

―Hay un tal Bokuto, un compañero de la universidad, que se le parece mucho en actitud e ideas, pero él es más sensato. Me hubiese llamado tan pronto Oikawa le pidiera alojamiento. Y hay un amigo de este Bokuto… no recuerdo bien su nombre… No sé, alto, cabello negro, tiene algo de felino.

―¿Kuroo Tetsurou? Recuerdo que era muy amigo de un chico teñido, que, a su vez, era muy amigo del pequeño de Karasuno.

―Ojalá así hubieses recordado todos los malditos datos sobre la modernización en la era Meiji ―le reclamó Hanamaki a Matsukawa.

―Oye, tú fuiste el que decidió copiarse de mí en esa ocasión. La empollona de la clase se sentaba justo detrás de ti.

―Sí, pero acuérdate que me tenía manía porque olvidé darle chocolates en el _White Day_.

Iwaizumi finalmente levantó la cabeza. Bebió grandes sorbos de su cerveza y comió un poco de la botana que les habían servido hacía un rato. Mientras Matsukawa y Takahiro discutían sobre la restauración Meiji, Hajime decidió reflexionar sobre quién más podría estar ayudando a Oikawa.

El mal sabor de boca que le quedó después de encontrar el departamento semivacío aún no se dispersaba del todo. Tenía un hueco en el estómago que no había podido llenar ni con el más abundante desayuno y, francamente, estaba preocupado. No dudaba que Oikawa pudiese haber conseguido un departamento donde le aceptaran el perro; sin embargo, probablemente se hallaba ubicado en algún barrio de mala muerte en las periferias de Tokio.

Hajime estaba confundido. De un momento a otro Tooru había comenzado a encapricharse con las cosas más fútiles. Si bien los berrinches siempre habían sido parte de él, los que se presentaron las últimas semanas iban más allá de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Hajime sabía que los caprichos de Oikawa ya habían sido pensados de antemano y simplemente no quiso dar su brazo a torcer, por lo que optó por ignorarlo hasta límites olímpicos.

Después de la adopción del perro fue cuando empezaron a decirse cosas que probablemente ninguno de los dos pretendía sacar a la luz, aunque lo cierto era que Fuafua sólo fue la excusa para declararse la guerra. Había empezado desde antes. No podía decir cuándo, pero algo había sucedido que movió a Oikawa a actuar como cuando tenían dieciséis. Y ahí estaba el punto clave: _como cuando tenían dieciséis_.

―Quizás nuestro problema es que todavía no entendemos que hemos cambiado. Que la amistad que teníamos hace diez años es similar pero no igual a este amor de hace uno.

Mattsun y Makki callaron súbitamente.

― Podría ser_―_ suspiró Issei, encogiéndose de hombros. Después de un trago, agregó ―: por el bienestar de ustedes dos y el miedo a lo que no conocen.

Iwaizumi se dio cuenta de que había varios aspectos que tenían que volver a descubrir. Que había un montón de cosas de las cuales él no estaba enterado, como las arcadas que el tequila le provocaba a Tooru, secuelas de una borrachera fulminante durante su último año universitario.

Él mismo seguía viendo a Tooru como el muchacho al tuvo que resolver la vida durante sus años escolares. Ahora Oikawa era el joven ambicioso, talentoso y aguerrido que empezaba a despuntar como regular en la selección japonesa. Ahora era un hombre de veintitantos que sabía escuchar mediamente mejor que hacía diez años. No supo cómo seguir cuando el Oikawa que había conocido en Sendai ya no estaba del todo. Quizás todo había empezado gracias a él, sin que se diera cuenta. Quizás lo había ignorado inconscientemente para evitar encontrarse con todo lo que ya no formaba parte de ese _nosotros_ que siempre habían sido. Quizás apenas se estaba dando cuenta.

Matsukawa tenía razón. Él no comprendía que Oikawa había cambiado y Oikawa tampoco, porque el castaño decidió utilizar uno de sus tantos recursos utilizados en el pasado cuando sólo bastaba con hablarlo. De pronto, todos los reclamos que se hicieron le parecieron obsoletos: estaban relacionados con el pasado, con actitudes que ya no correspondían a sus personas actuales y que, sin embargo, esperaban. No lograban hallarse en el presente. Estaban buscándose en el pasado porque tenían miedo que el futuro incierto, completamente distinto a lo que habían conocido durante sus años de amistad, arruinara lo que a ambos les costó tanto trabajo aceptar. La realidad los estaba golpeando ahora.

Vivir juntos era dar un pedacito de cada quién. Comprender que el otro tenía rutinas y manías y que era necesario adaptarse a ellas o abandonarlas de una vez por todas por el bien común. La intimidad compartida parecía nimia, tan sencilla como decir _vamos a mudarnos_. Tan sencilla como regresar todas las noches al lugar donde estaba la persona amada. Hay que sacar el orgullo a escobazos cuando la ocasión lo requiere y poner sobre la mesa todo el amor que se tenían, porque lo que estaban intentando iba mucho más allá de una idea romántica.

Iwaizumi quería asegurarse que Oikawa lo entendía de la misma forma que él. _Necesitaba _asegurarse. No podía imaginar una vida sin él a su lado, pero se iría si era lo mejor que podían hacer por ambos.

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Iwaizumi.

―¿Diga?

―_¿Iwaizumi? Tu perro está en mi casa. _

―¿Ushijima?

―¡¿Ushijima?! ―exclamaron al unísono Matsukawa y Hanamaki.

―_También tu novio y la mitad de tu departamento. Llévatelos, por favor. _

_Hijo. De. Puta. Perdón, señora Oikawa, pero su hijo es un hijoeputa hecho y derecho. _

Los tres salieron disparados hacia el _Jeep _de Matsukawa. Hanamaki y el mismo Matsukawa porque querían ver con sus propios ojos cómo Oikawa fraternizaba con quien juraba que era su enemigo mortal; Iwaizumi porque quería destazar al susodicho.

Después de arrancar y enredarse con el tráfico de las diez de la noche, se dieron cuenta de que no tenían idea de dónde vivía Ushijima y se perdieron un par de veces intentando dar con el lugar.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_continuará_

* * *

_Bonnie is typing…_

¡Hola a todos!

No sé si alguien estaba esperando esta actualización, ¡pero aquí está! Me perdí en el espacio durante un par de días (y en los miles de eventos que BTS ha estado teniendo), una disculpa. Como siempre, esto tiene una pobre revisión, así que disculpen todos los posibles errores. Si les soy franca, me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, jajaja. Espero que todo vaya teniendo sentido y que logre esclarecerse lo que queda oscuro en el siguiente.

Por otro lado, según una vez leí y me contaron unos compañeros de intercambio, es difícil conseguir una licencia de conducir en Japón. Además de ser costoso, necesitas asistir a un curso de manejo durante varias semanas (o meses, no recuerdo bien) y aprobar exámenes teóricos y prácticos. Ah, y no sé si en toda Latinoamérica se conozca como hielera a la hielera (¿?), jajajaja. Me refiero a ese recipiente que conserva la temperatura de los alimentos, ya sean fríos o calientes.

En fin, el próximo capítulo será el último, pero tengo planeado hacer una especie de _omake _porque sí, jajaja, así que será un placer si me acompañan hasta el final.

En fin, cualquier duda, comentario, tomatazo o ganas de platicar son bien recibidos en los reviews. Les mando un besote enorme para que empiecen su semana.

XOXO,

Bon-bon.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

_Antes de que echemos las maletas a la calle y bajemos el telón. Si tú te vas y yo me voy, ¿con quién se queda el perro?_

―Ushiwaka-_chan, _te traje unas barras de proteína que encontré en oferta.

Ushijima, que acababa de colgar el teléfono tras darle indicaciones a Iwaizumi, agradeció con un sonido gutural. Oikawa sorteó con dificultad las cajas atravesadas a medio pasillo. Llegó a la isla de la cocina y empezó a acomodar las compras en el poco espacio que había después de meter a la fuerza un segundo refrigerador en la diminuta cocina. Fuafua-_chan _lo siguió moviendo la cola.

En el exterior, Wakatoshi conservaba la expresión que todo mundo le conocía, pero, en el interior, estaba gritando. Hacía seis días se había presentado un empleado de una compañía de mudanza para hacer anotaciones sobre el lugar. Tras preguntarle el motivo, el empleado pareció confundido.

―Nuestro cliente indicó que este lugar será el destino de su mudanza.

―¿Mudanza?

―Sí, señor. Llegará mañana a mediodía, aproximadamente.

Wakatoshi no supo qué hacer. Para no parecer descortés, dejó al empleado entrar a la casa. Después de que se fue, aunque no tenía dudas de que todo estaba relacionado con Oikawa, olvidó preguntarle sobre el asunto, ya que ese día era el acondicionamiento físico semanal y no le quedó un gramo de sentido al finalizar el entrenamiento. Por lo tanto, para cuando llegó el camión y una decena de empleados de la compañía de mudanza, con un muy sonriente Oikawa, ya era demasiado tarde.

―Qué es todo esto, Oikawa ―escupió entre dientes, mientras los empleados empezaban a descargar las cosas del camión.

―Le juré a Iwa-_chan _que me mudaría esta semana y no encontré un lugar que me recibiera con Fuafua-_chan_. Fuiste la única persona que se me ocurrió.

―Tienes amigos más cercanos que yo.

―No te consideraba mi amigo, Ushiwaka-_chan_, pero ahora sí. Además, este es el último lugar en que Iwa -_chan _buscaría ―explicó Tooru, sujetando la transportadora de Fuafua-_chan_.

Y así fue que Ushijima terminó compartiendo su hogar con Oikawa durante los últimos cinco días. No fue la presencia del _setter _―y de todas sus cosas ―lo que lo movió a llamar a Iwaizumi; ni siquiera el pensamiento de que, sin duda, estaba siendo cómplice de un berrinche que podría terminar muy mal y que él tenía el poder de detener antes de que fuera irreversible: no. Fue el bendito perro el que colmó su paciencia. Estaba siendo muy serio cuando dijo que no le gustaban los perros malcriados. No estaba dispuesto a soportar otro día viendo sus cojines destripados ni a seguir contendiendo con el Pomerania por su calzado deportivo.

―Llamé a Iwaizumi para que viniera por ti. Creo que está acompañado.

Oikawa dejó caer la caja de cereal que sostenía.

―Estás de coña, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto que Ushijima no poseía semejante destreza social.

―No, no, no, no, Ushiwaka-_chan_, ¡¿por quééééé!? ¿Por qué has hecho semejante cosa? ¡Incluso te he preparado el desayuno, no tenías por qué traicionarme así! ¡No te volveré a dar ningún balón, maldito Judas!

―¿Eres cristiano?

―Oh, cierra la boca. ¿Ahora qué hago?, ¿qué bus puedo tomar? ¡Fuafua-_chan_, _ksksksks, _ven aquí! Tengo que huir con antes de que llegu―

Pero justo en ese instante sonó el intercomunicador.

Ushijima se incorporó tranquilamente, como si no estuviese a punto de acontecer un desastre natural. Tooru se apresuró a detenerlo, temblando de pies a cabeza.

―Espera, espera, Wakatoshi-_chan, _¿qué quieres a cambio de sacarme de esta? Te perdono que lo hayas llamado, todavía hay solución…

Oikawa forcejeó con toda la fuerza que tenía, mas Ushijima es una mole de casi 1.90 con una complexión que supera con creces la de Tooru. Sin el menor esfuerzo lo tomó en brazos, se lo echó al hombro como costal de papas y caminó a la puerta, con el castaño pugnando por zafarse de su agarre. Al abrir la puerta, colocó a Oikawa justo enfrente de un muy sorprendido Iwaizumi y de unos no menos sorprendidos Hanamaki y Matsukawa.

Todos, reunidos en el modesto _gekkan _de Ushijima, se miraron de hito en hito, ninguno sin saber cómo proceder.

―Dame al perro y los meses de renta que faltan ―empezó Iwaizumi.

Hanamaki ahogó un grito, Issei suspiró, Ushijima se rascó la nuca. Al parecer, la preocupación de Iwaizumi no era la que todos creían.

―¡Fuafua-_chan _es mío! ¡Lo dice en su acta de adopción! ―gritó Oikawa, completamente frustrado de haber llegado a los extremos sin obtener un resultado favorable.

―Pero eso no evitó que compartieras la responsabilidad conmigo, ¿verdad? Eso no impidió que fuera yo quien limpiara toda la mierda que dejó en el departamento los primeros días.

―¡Iwa-_chan_!

―¿Qué, Oikawa? No puedes decir que el perro es tuyo cuando yo lo he cuidado como si fuera mío también.

―¡Yo también he cuidado de él, pero tú nunca pareces notarlo! Cuando duermes la siesta, siempre me quedo despierto para que no salte encima de ti. ¡Yo pagué los tratamientos de aquella vez que se intoxicó con el chocolate! ¡Y también limpié otros desastres que hizo Fuafua-_chan _cuando llegó!

―¡Eso lo sé! Pero quiero que entiendas que no puedes seguir actuando como si de pronto no superas cómo cuidarlo.

―No te sigo, Iwa-_chan. _

―¿Es mi imaginación o el perro es una metáfora sobre su relación? ―dijo de pronto Hanamaki, devolviendo a la realidad a Oikawa e Iwaizumi, quienes olvidaban que estaban apretujados en el _gekkan _de Ushijima.

―No creo que la competencia lingüística de Iwaizumi llegue a tanto ―replicó Issei.

―¿Por qué están todos ustedes aquí todavía? ―masculló Hajime.

―Si hubieses venido a Shiratorizawa…

―¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez, Ushiwaka-_chan_?

―Está bien, está bien. Iwaizumi tiene razón. Ushijima, ¿podemos entrar? Lo mejor será dejar a este par resolver sus problemas maritales ―dijo Takahiro.

―No cabemos los tres ahí dentro.

―Perdón por la intromisión ―dijo Hanamaki, haciendo omiso a la respuesta de Ushijima. Descalzó y se adentró rápidamente a la casa, esperando que tanto Wakatoshi como Issei siguieran su ejemplo; no obstante, tan pronto entró, se dio cuenta de que realmente Ushijima nunca bromeaba ―. _Holy shit_, Oikawa, ¿cómo pudieron meter todo esto aquí?

Oikawa empezó a sollozar, completamente derrotado por lo inverosímil de la situación.

―Hablemos afuera ―le dijo Hajime, abriendo la puerta.

El vecindario de Wakatoshi se ubicaba en los suburbios, alejado de todo el caos citadino. Les recordaba un poco a los recorridos diarios que compartieron durante catorce años, desde el preescolar hasta el instituto. El sosiego de la noche les refrescó la cabeza.

―Mira, Oikawa… ―empezó el pelinegro después de varios minutos en silencio.

―Fuafua-_chan _puede quedarse algunos días contigo ―lo interrumpió Tooru, con la cabeza baja.

―Oikawa.

―¿Qué?, ¿no es eso lo que quieres, Iwa-_chan_? Cruzaste la ciudad entera sólo para pedirme los meses de renta y a Fuafua-_chan, _quien también es tuyo ―contestó el castaño, con los ojos húmedos.

―Perdón.

―¿Eh?

―No debí haber dejado que llegaras tan lejos. Quiero que regreses a casa con el perro.

―Iwa-_chan_…

―Sé que te ignoré, pero es porque no sabía cómo tratarte. Tenía miedo de que vivir juntos no fuese como lo imaginábamos. He estado contigo desde que recuerdo y me asustó reconocer que había muchas cosas que desconocía, que cambiaron durante nuestra separación, durante nuestro año juntos. Y es lógico. Fuimos a distintas universidades, hemos cambiado. Yo he cambiado, tú has cambiado. Siempre has sido un desastre, un maldito cabeza hueca al que tengo que resolverle todos los malditos problemas; pero ahora te veo en televisión, ¿puedes creerlo? No necesitas hacer berrinches como antes. No intentes regresar a lo éramos antes. No te ignoraré. Vamos a salir de esto juntos.

―¿Entonces no soy el único enamorado? ―susurró Oikawa.

―¿Qué? No.

―Pensé que me estabas ignorando porque ya no me querías. Y pensé que quizás haciendo todo lo que te molestaba conseguiría algo de tu parte. O quizás, inconscientemente, también intenté ser el amigo que fui toda la vida.

―El que cambiemos nosotros no significa que cambiará lo que siento. No ha cambiado nunca, sólo que ahora le di el nombre apropiado. Y quiero que tú comprendas eso.

―¿Qué demonios, Iwa-_chan_? Se supone que yo soy el listo ―susurró Tooru, cabizbajo y con la voz quebrada.

Hajime podía ser un idiota en algunos aspectos, como los académicos, pero a veces su perspicacia sobre las cosas era mucho mejor que la suya. La garganta le ardía, así que tuvo que esperar algunos segundos antes de poder hablar sin requiebros en la voz.

―Siempre has discutido conmigo, pero ahora quiero que grites conmigo hasta que podamos encontrar una solución. Te escucharé, lo prometo.

―Lo sé. Ahora es más fácil ver contigo _Alienígenas Ancestrales_.

―Eres un idiota.

―El idiota eres tú. Mira todo el desastre que causaste.

―No lo soy. Si no me hubiese mudado, no hubiésemos resuelto esto.

Hajime esbozó una sonrisa tenue. Se acercó para reconciliarse con un abrazo. Le dio un beso justo detrás del lóbulo de la oreja.

―Te necesito a mi lado, porque todavía no sé cómo ser un adulto.

Oikawa, quien ya estaba llorando irremediablemente entre sus brazos, asintió quedamente.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_continuará_

* * *

_Bonnie is typing…_

¡Hola de nuevo!

Sinceramente, creo que los capítulos en que sale Ushijima son mis favoritos, jajaja. Él es un personaje que me gusta mucho, quizás porque necesito a alguien así en mi vida (¿?), so… ¡aquí está su nueva intervención estelar! Espero haber resuelto el conflicto de Iwaizumi y Oikawa correctamente. Y si no lo hice, bueno, las críticas siempre son bien recibidas.

En fin, como dije en el capítulo anterior, este debería ser capítulo final, pero lo sentí como un poco abrupto para ser el final, así que el que debía ser el "omake" será el verdadero final, jajaja, así que todavía nos veremos una vez más. Espero que me puedan seguir acompañando en esta historia que ofrezco humildemente al fandom.

Les deseo un gran inicio de semana y mis mejores vibras para todos. Besos de dulce de leche:

Bon-Bon.

P.D. Japiera Clarividencia tiene razón. Fuafua-chan es el verdadero protagonista de esta historia.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

_Contigo y conmigo_

—¿Qué haces, Oikawa? ¡Te dije que a la izquierda!

—¡Esta es mi izquierda!

—¡Lo repasamos tres veces para que no te equivocaras!

—Se me están acalambrando las manos, apresúrense.

Todos giraron a la izquierda.

—¡Giren, maldita sea, giren!

—¡Es que no cabe!

—¿Cómo no va a caber si por aquí entró?

—En serio ya no siento las manos…

—¡Paren, paren! Déjenlo aquí antes de que Hanamaki lo suelte.

Los cinco, con la mayor precaución posible, colocaron el refrigerador en el suelo. No estaba resultando. Llevaban aproximadamente una hora intentando sortear la esquina inmediata al _gekkan _sin que el refrigerador —ni las paredes— sufrieran daño. Aparentemente, a todos les faltaba imaginación espacial o coordinación motriz.

—¿Tenías que llevarte el jodido refrigerador, idiota?

—No sabía si Ushiwaka-_chan _tenía uno lo suficientemente grande para los dos o si, para empezar, poseía uno.

—¿O sea que hace tres semanas fue la primera vez que visitaste la casa de Ushijima-_san_? —preguntó Matsukawa, incrédulo.

—Usualmente uno trae pastel a las primeras visitas, no un camión de mudanza —apuntó Hanamaki, respirando pedregosamente.

—¿Quieres una toalla para secarte todo ese sudor, Makki? —sonrió maliciosamente Tooru —. Antes corríamos durante cuarenta minutos sin parar y entrenábamos por otra hora.

—Oh, cierra el pico, Oikawa. Trabajo en una oficina.

—Sí se nota.

—Espera, ¿estás diciendo que pensaste que Ushijima no tenía refrigerador? —dijo Iwaizumi tras una pausa.

—Siempre usa los mismos zapatos viejos, Iwa-_chan, _así que era algo que tenía que suponer—se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy aquí, Oikawa. Y no siempre uso los mismos zapatos.

—Pues todos tus pares se parecen.

Oikawa tenía ya tres semanas viviendo con Ushijima. Debido a que gastó todos sus ahorros en la contratación de la mejor compañía de mudanzas de Tokio, no pudo pagar su parte de la renta y Hajime se vio obligado a echar mano de los suyos para completar el pago; por lo tanto, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de costear una nueva contratación y el castaño tuvo que pedirle a Ushijima que por favor lo dejara quedarse unos días más.

Wakatoshi había sido lo suficientemente comprensivo como para dejar que Tooru se quedara el tiempo que necesitara, en lo que conseguía algún vehículo para hacer la mudanza, con la condición de que Fuafua-_chan _regresara al infierno del cual provenía. Oikawa no malgastó el tiempo. Dedicó una semana entera a la persuasión de Issei, primero con ruegos insufribles y luego con una metódica sugestión. El resultado fue exitoso, pues Matsukawa terminó por ceder.

Todo fue viento en popa, hasta que se toparon con el actual inconveniente.

—Suponiendo que podamos sacar esto… —empezó Matsukawa.

—¡No supongas! —replicaron al unísono Oikawa e Iwaizumi.

—Bueno. Una vez que _hayamos _sacado esto —corrigió — ¿dónde piensan meterlo? Ya no cabe en mi _Jeep. _

El castaño dejó de sujetar el enorme armatoste —que habían vuelto a levantar entre todos— y en el desbalance de fuerzas estuvo a punto ocurrir una catástrofe si Ushijima e Iwaizumi no hubiesen sido lo suficientemente veloces para suplir la repentina falta.

—¡Hijo de…!

—¿Cómo que ya no hay espacio, Matssun? —interrumpió Tooru —. ¿No pudiste haber mencionado ese detalle antes?

—Pensé que era bastante obvio.

Los jóvenes volvieron a colocar el refrigerador en el suelo. Empezaron a barajear opciones. ¿Quién más podría ayudarlos con la mudanza?

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de sus conocidos —además de Matsukawa, claro está— tenía la soltura económica para adquirir un automóvil, fue que comprendieron el desastre capitalista del que eran víctimas.

—Ah, Bokuto-_san _tiene una camioneta —dijo Ushijima de pronto.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes? Boku-_chan _siempre llega a los entrenamientos en tren.

—Esa vez que nos reunimos en Shibuya llegó manejando. En su camioneta te llevamos a tu apartamento cuando te desmayaste.

—¿No tienes vergüenza, Mierdakawa? —prorrumpió Hajime.

—¡Tenía mis razones para ahogarme en alcohol esa noche!

Ciertamente, Oikawa las tenía. Estaban relacionadas con Iwa-_chan _y el nuevo matiz que su relación estaba tomando, hacía un año. Sin embargo, ese es un asunto que no guarda relación directa con esta historia y deberá contarse en alguna otra ocasión.

—¿Y qué esperas para marcarle a Bokuto-_san_? —lo urgió el pelinegro.

—Ay, no. No quiero deberle un favor. De seguro me pedirá que me quede a practicar saques con él y es lo _último_ que quiero hacer después del entrenamiento.

—Oikawa.

El tono y la expresión de Hajime fueron suficientes para que Tooru sacara su móvil y marcara el número de Bokuto en un santiamén.

El susodicho llegó cuarenta minutos después, rebosante de alegría. Los demás pudieron haber compartido un poco de su felicidad, si tan solo Kotarou no hubiese llegado en un_ Toyota Aygo._

—Tienes un _Aygo_—dijo Oikawa, más como afirmación que como pregunta.

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¡Le caben bastantes cajas en la cajuela aunque no lo parezca!

—Ushikawa-_chan, _¿por qué nos dijiste que Boku-_chan _tenía una camioneta?

—La vez de Shibuya él conducía una camioneta.

—¡Ah, pero esa era de Kuro, quien me acompañó esa noche! —dijo Kotarou con una carcajada —. Estaba muy borracho para conducir, ¿recuerdas? Además, yo no conduciría un auto con un colgante en el retrovisor que dice _Pussy Wagon. _¡Pensé que me conocías mejor, camarada!

Todos se volvieron con suspicacia hacia Ushijima, quien, aun acorralado, mantenía su expresión neutral.

—Ushijima-_san_, ¿qué tanto recuerdas de esa noche?

—No mucho.

—¿¡Entonces esa plática ontológica sobre la existencia de Dios fue mentira!? ¡Pensé que estábamos estrechando lazos!

Wakatoshi ladeó el rostro, genuinamente confundido. Bokuto se derrumbó.

—He sido engañado una vez más por mis sentidos. Esta realidad no puede ser más que una vana ilusión…

Antes de que continuara con su perorata, Matsukawa lo interrumpió diestramente para explicarle la situación en la que se hallaban. Bokuto entonces comprendió por qué todos estaban tan desmotivados por el modelo de su auto. Recobró su ánimo y accedió a llamar a Tetsurou, para que lograran transportar lo último que quedaba de la mudanza.

Mientras esperaban la llegada de Kuroo, los seis intentaron nuevamente pasar el refrigerador por el maldito recodo, sin raspar ni maltratar la pintura.

—Joder, tíos, ¿por qué tienen un refrigerador tan grande? —dijo Bokuto, tras otros veinte minutos infructíferos.

—¿Cómo puede ser que seis personas no puedan sacar esta cosa? —se quejó amargamente Takahiro.

—No cabe por aquí —concluyó Wakatoshi —. Hay que sacarlo por la puerta trasera y rodear la casa.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, exhaustos de cargar el refrigerador de aproximadamente ciento cincuenta kilos y dos metros y medio de alto.

Tetsurou llegó justo a tiempo para evitar que esos seis individuos pasaran el refrigerador por encima de la cerca de madera que circundaba la casa, lo que probablemente hubiese terminado con algún hueso roto o, peor aún, con Hanamaki en el hospital. Kuroo había trabajado durante un tiempo en una compañía de mudanza, así que conocía perfectamente el problema de meter grandes aparatos domésticos en las pequeñas casas japonesas. Trajo consigo hojas protectoras para las paredes y embalaje especial para artículos tan problemáticos como un enorme refrigerador.

Gracias a la dirección de Kuroo, con quien todos estarán eternamente agradecidos, pudieron completar la hazaña en menos de treinta minutos. El refrigerador quedó protegido y las paredes de Ushijima incólumes. Lo subieron sin problemas a la batea de la _Pussy Wagon _ y la caravana de autos partió hacia el departamento que Oikawa e Iwaizumi volvían a compartir.

Al llegar, los siete descargaron las cajas y ayudaron a instalar nuevamente el refrigerador. La pareja se sintió tan mal por los problemas causados que prometieron usan sus próximos sueldos en una buena cena, propuesta que todos dieron por buena, excepto Bokuto, que también quiso que Tooru practicara saques con él, a lo que el _setter _no se pudo negar.

—Tenemos buenos amigos, ¿verdad, Iwa-_chan? —_dijo Oikawa, tirándose al sillón, una vez que todos se hubieron ido.

—¿Tú crees? —contestó Hajime con tono irónico, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Dónde está Fuafua-_chan_?

—En su clase de entrenamiento intensivo.

—¡Iwa-_chan_! —exclamó, incorporándose de sopetón.

—Fuafua necesita entrenamiento y lo sabes.

El castaño dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro del otro.

—Sí, tienes razón —suspiró —. ¿Cuándo podemos ir por él?

—Dentro de una hora.

Tooru, con una sonrisita que nada bueno auguraba, enredó sus brazos en torno al cuello de su novio y se inclinó para susurrarle:

—Creo que tenemos tiempo suficiente para reconciliarlos.

Hajime se abalanzó sobre él. Era cierto: todavía les quedaba mucho tiempo por delante, no sólo para las reconciliaciones, sino también para los sueños y el cariño. La jornada era larga, bastante larga; quedaba aún más de lo que habían vivido durante los últimos meses. Sin embargo, en ese momento, y más que nunca, sintieron que, estando juntos, podían llegar al final del camino y todavía caminar otro par de kilómetros.

**.**

.

* * *

_¿Con quién se queda el perro?_

* * *

_Bonnie is typing…_

Esta pareja me llena el corazón, de veras. Me la he pasado muy bien escribiendo esta pequeña historia y el sentimiento es tan bonito que siento que volveré por aquí alguna vez. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en esta travesía; es gracias a ustedes que continué escribiendo con mucho ánimo.

Una disculpa enorme por el retraso. Este capítulo ya estaba escrito, pero faltaba la escena final y justo cuando me dispuse a hacerlo, se quemó el cargador de mi computadora —literalmente se incendió, jajaja. Nada grave. Lo sofoqué con un par de pisotones. En realidad debí esperarlo cuando seguí utilizando el cargador aún con los cables expuestos, jajajaja —y tuve que detener la escritura. El cargador que encargué hace tres semanas acaba de llegar y me he apresurado para escribir lo último. Prometo revisar apropiadamente esto después.

En fin, no pretendo entretenerlos más rato. Espero que se hayan divertido en este capítulo y que la espera no haya sido una pérdida de tiempo. Nuevamente, mil gracias a todos, especialmente a Japiera, a quien admiro un montón y se ha portado de lo más linda. ¡Besos a todos y la mejor de las vibras en este inicio de semana!

P.D. Me encanta pensar que Kuroo tiene un colgante de la Pussy Wagon, la icónica camioneta que roba La Novia en Kill Bill.


End file.
